Yamask Line/B2W2
Yamask can only be found in Relic Castle. On 1F and B1F, they have an encounter rate of 40%, and their levels will vary from 18 to 21. On the Relic Passage floor, they also have an encounter rate of 40%, but now their levels will be between 27 and 30. The Yamask line isn't the most commonly used Pokémon in Nuzlockes. There are a few reasons for that. Yamask isn't what you could call a powerful Pokémon. In reality, it is actually really bad. Its movepool is very lacking. And, of course, there's only one area where you can catch one. However, Yamask evolves into Cofagrigus, which is an absolute defensive monster. Cofagrigus has a whopping 145 base Defense stat, which gives Cofagrigus the second highest Defense stat of all Ghost-type Pokémon, only beaten by Shield Forme Aegislash, which has 150. Next to that, Cofagrigus's Special Attack and Special Defense stats aren't too shabby either. Cofagrigus's biggest downsides are its low HP and Speed stats, and its still lacking movepool. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): You don't like fried Yamask, do you? Because Yamask will get fried if used in this gym. Don't bother. * Rood (Driftveil City): Stay far away from Herdier. You won't like taking a Crunch to the face. Swoobat knows Air Cutter. You should stay away there as well. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): You should definitely have Cofagrigus by now. Stay away from Krokorok, but burn and sweep through Sandslash, Onix and Excadrill. Cofagrigus has the insane bulk to pull this off. * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): You fought a level 36 Excadrill before this battle that features level 25 Pokémon. Sent him to the next Purrloin Realm and prepare for Cheren. * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): This battle depends on how much patience you have and if your Cofagrigus' has a good Fighting-type Hidden Power or Energyball. All of Cheren's Pokémon use physical move and the only one that hits Ghost by Super Effective damage is Bite. So yes... if you have Leftovers on your Cofagrigus and knows any of that two moves, is time to teach a lesson to this teacher. * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): Leave the Magneton for Ground type Teammember and wait for the Elgyem and Klink to send them to the other side. Magneton can be fought by the sarcophagus, but the Thunder Wave and Supersonic combo can be annoying and dangerous. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): This is another thing and even with Shadow Ball is going to be hard. Swoobat isn't really hard, but it hits Cofagrigus lower Special Defense and a male one can has some problems due to Attract. In the end, the bat goes down to Shadow Ball, but take care of Psychic and Energyball Special Defense lowering effects. Sigilyph is dangerous, like really dangerous, even for a Ghost type like Cofagrigus. It can put you to sleep with Hypnosis and hit hard with Psychic or Critical Hit Air Cutter, you can KO-it in few hits with Shadow Ball, but don't take many risk with the totem bird. Skarmory is the easiest, Will O Wisp will take down all the offensive presence the bird can have against Cofagrigus and even buff Hex power making it stronger than Shadow Ball. Swanna is similar to Sigilyph, but neutral to all your attacks and Roost instead of Hypnosis, even a Gigalith would do it better here. * Hugh (Undella Town): Both Serperior and Samurott are weak to the Will O Wisp and Hex combo, but both can be quite annoying with Coil and Megadrain from Serperior and Encore from Samurott, still, can't do a lot more to hit the physical wall that is Cofagrigus. To add more, you can hit Samurott with Energyball for Super Effective damage. Emboar is more of a problem as it has a Dark type move, is immune to burn and is quite bulky to survive various Shadow Balls, you can decide if you want to keep the Ghost here or not. The monkeys are the same as in your last battle, the worst thing you can suffer from them is Scald by the Simipour or Lick from the three. The Unfezant is just annoying and you can't hit it with anything that isn't less effective, a lucky Hidden Power or secondary damage with Will o Wisp. Lead with another Pokémon for this battle. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): Wish for Hugh to be smart and use his Pokémon to knock down the Cryogonal, Zinzolin's most dangerous Pokémon in this fight, focus on the grunt's Pokémon, a Golbat and a Garbodor, both weak that fancy Psychic TM you just found. Zinzolin's Sneasel is weak enough to leave Hugh end it or knock it down with Energyball. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Haze and Will O Wisp will help you a lot against both the Druddigon (only Will O Wisp in this case) and the Haxorus. Power Split is another supportive move that you can use to battle this two Dragons reducing even more their Attack without having to risk the low accuracy from Will O Wisp. Hex will be a better move than Shadow Ball in this case due to the use of Will O Wisp and the ability Mummy will help you a lot removing some of the abilities like Druddigon's Sheer Force or Haxorus' Mold Breaker. For the Flygon and the Altaria, the first one will prefer the use of Crunch over Earth Power, but try to avoid them if it is possible, as while your Defense is incredible, your Special Defense isn't. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): Even being various levels above them, the Cryogonal wall Cofagrigus easily and hit the Ghost with Ice Beam and Confuse Ray. They can even set up Reflect and Light Screen making the fight harder, so use a Pokémon that can use Physical moves to lead in this battle. The Weavile is only recommended in Switch Mode and still not be so sure about winning this battle as critical hit Night Slash would send your Ghost to the Egyptian era. * Shadow (Opelucid City): The Absol is a no, Super Luck with Night Slash and Sword Dance is a death sentence even if you can burn it, don't even try it. For the Pawniard there is something funny happening there as you can't hit them without anything (except Will o Wisp), but their best move against you is a weak Faint Attack that lost to Cofagrigus after being burned and if they get a lucky buff in their Attack thanks to Metal Claw, you can delete it with Haze, so decide if you want to go through the long way or switch to a Pokémon that can kill them in one hit, like Conkeldurr. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): Don't try the Carracosta if you are 100% sure that Will O Wisp will not miss or that the Carracosta will use Crunch letting you OHKO-it with Energyball, but due to the presence of a Sitrus Berry, getting advantage of the IA to heal its Pokémon when they are in the red area is impossible. Wailord is another Pokémon that can give you a lot of troubles thanks to Rain Dance set up, so even if you beat the Wailord in time, this will give both the Jellicent and Mantine power to hit your lower Special Defense. The Mantine is a special wall in the way Cofagrigus is a physical wall, so the ray will absorb all your Shadow Balls like a sponge. And the Jellicent knows Shadow Ball, so... yeah, bring a Grass or Electric type to this battle, really, is scary as hell. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): This battle is similar to the one from Opelucid, but this time Hugh will help you and while this can be a good thing as Hugh can take Zinzolin's Pokémon, the Plasma grunt leads with a Liepard with Night Slash. Cofagrigus can tank it and use Paint Split to get HP back, but Cofagrigus is not the lead you want in this battle, so leave a Fighting type deal with this. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): Nothing had changed except that you probably are some levels above him, but still do what you did in Opelucid. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): This is a battle. Magneton and Magnezone resist all your moves and focus on using special moves, but you can use Cofagrigus to sack an Explosion from Magnezone and save a teammember. For the rest, Beheeyem will go down to Shadow Ball and both the Metang and Klinklang are weak to Will O Wisp due to the physical moves they use and Haze in case they try to raise their Attack. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): This battle is the same one as you had in Opelucid City, so use the same strategy you used there. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): In this second battle, the Absol is replaced by a Banette that will die to Shadow Ball or the combo of Will o Wisp and Hex. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): For the third one you battle an Accelgor that can't hit you with super effective moves like the last too except if it uses Me First when you clicked Shadow Ball. If you are afraid of this, use Toxic or Will O Wisp to get some damage and Haze or Pain Split to make it lose time until the burn or the poison kill it. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): The White Kyurem hits really hard and mostly on the special side, so I suggest using another Pokémon. Meanwhile, the Black Kyurem uses physical moves that Cofagrigus can tank without problems. Will O Wisp will cut its Attack and later you can use Power Split to lower its Attack move and continue with Shadow Ball and some potions to get health back. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): Don't fight the Cofagrigus, switch to a Steel-type Pokémon and wait for a better Pokémon to appear. Drapion can be fought by Cofagrigus with Will O Wisp and Hex, but be aware of the first Night Slash you will get as it can be Critical hit boosted by Sniper, but after that you will be free from Sniper and can use Disable, Power Split or whatever to finish it. Seismitoad is OHKO-ed with Energyball, that's all. For Croagunk, be aware of your HP as it can hit you with Sucker Punch, but if you are at full, use Psychic and prepare for the next one. Eelektross knows Crunch and even if you can reduce that with Will O Wisp or Disable, the eel's Thunderbolt hits hard, so is better if you switch it. The Hydreigon is... no, even if Cofagrigus can survive a Crunch from this monster and Burn it or Disable the move, is better to send something that can really kill it. * Hugh (Victory Road): The worst thing Unfezant can do to you is make you die through Swagger confusion and that's shouldn't be a problem thanks to recovery items, Cofagrigus' stats and berries, so Will O Wisp it and done. Still, don't let your guard down as Unfezant can use U-turn and switch to something that will be a real treat to Cofagrigus like Emboar, Samurott or even a lucky Simisear. The Monkeys got an upgrade to that Lick and now know Crunch, for both Simisage and Simipour you can use Will O Wisp to not have to worry about that and Haze to remove the possible debuff on your Defense, you can even go with Energyball to knock down Simipour quickly. Serperior is weak to Will O Wisp and even if it can be a little bit annoying with Gigadrain or Dragon Tail, it will end going down to Will O Wisp and Hex combo. Bouffalant only knows physical moves, but you need Psychic to hit it aside from Will O Wisp damage, if not, burn it and leave another Pokémon deal with it. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): If you want to fight something with Cofagrigus in this battle... aim only for the Banette as it is a bad Pokémon. Even with Shadow Claw and Sucker punch, the attack will not kill Cofagrigus even with a critical hit so you can KO it back with Shadow Ball or use Will O Wisp and Hex. Another good use of Cofagrigus in this battle is as a bait for the Choice Scarf Chandelure, as you can put it in front of Chandelure to make it use Shadow Ball and switch to a Dark type or Normal type Pokémon to have the easiest battle. In case the AI is smart enough to not pick Shadow Ball, try to avoid sending Steel or Grass types until it is clear that is locked on Shadow Ball. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Both Throh and Sawk have a Dark-Type on Payback, but they are faster and Cofagrigus shouldn't be caring about a 50BP physical moves. Will O Wisp them and end with Psychic or Hex. You can do the same with Mienshao as it can't do a lot against the Ghost. Stay away from the Shadow Ball Lucario and for the love Arceus, don't even think about going against the Guts Conkeldurr, it has a Flame Orb and the moves that will use to hit Cofagrigus don't activate Mummy, so it will be impossible for you to remove the ability. If you are in Set Mode, use Cofagrigus to burn the Throh and switch to a Pokémon that can set up to deal with the monster that is Conkeldurr. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Dark-Types, leave. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Use the Musharna as a set up option before knocking it down with Hex or Shadow Ball and continue with the rest of Caitlin's Pokémon. Be aware of possible Critical Hits against Sigilyph, Gothitelle and Metagross as they know Shadow Ball. But after Marshal this shouldn't be that hard to deal with. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): Her Hydreigon don't have any Dark-type move, but you will probably going to prefer to lead with another Pokémon as Hydreigon's special is nothing to laugh at. For the rest, you have a Lapras that you will probably want to leave to another Pokémon as it will be a battle between two really bulky Pokémon and one of them knowing Sing and four physical Pokémon. Druddigon is the weakest as even with Sheer Force its moves aren't going to deal lots of damage and you can Burn it to lower its damage even more, and well, as soon as he hits Cofagrigus, Sheer Force will be removed and leave at the same level as Patrat. Both Aggron and Archeops hit really hard and they have some powerful moves that even with Cofagrigus bulk can take you down, Head Smash and Flying Gem Acrobatics are nothing to laugh at, but if you manage to burn them, they will go down with no problems. The last one is her Haxorus, try to Burn it with Will O Wisp or lower its attack with Power Split the first turn and use Haze for the second one as Iris Haxorus tent to use Dragon Dance more than one time, after that, go switching Hex and Haze to keep the Haxorus from buffing its Attack while dealing some damage. Patience and Potions and you will finally be able to close the top of the sarcophagus and bury this game for a while. * Post-Game: Calm Mind is a TM you can get in Stration City and use it to deal with all the possible special sweepers that you find while hunting the remaining Legendary Pokémon. No, really, who does the postgame with Nuzlocke rules? }} Moves The lowest leveled Yamask you can find in the wild come at level 18, at which they know Disable, Haze, Night Shade and Hex. Disable and Haze while situational, are two moves that will help you in some fights, more Haze than Disable, but still to keep in mind in case you want a more supportive set for Cofagrigus. Night Shade is okay at the start and Hex is a really good STAB option thanks to the move Yamask learns at level 21, Will O Wisp. '''Will O Wisp is the best status move this line can learn due to the Burn and that it boost Hex to 100 BP turning it a better STAB than Shadow Ball. At level 25 you get your second STAB move on '''Ominous WInd, not really strong and while the secondary effect is great, you probably don't going to get the buffs in most of the battles. Level 29 Curse is a double edge move as the passive damage that deals to the opponent is a nice one, but Yamask doesn't have that much health and even with the Ghost bulk can be quite dangerous. The Split moves that Yamask learns at level 33 are good and bad, Power Split makes use of Cofagrigus low attack to work as a worse Will O Wisp as you will lost some points in Special Attack, but as Cofagrigus main damage comes from burns and others, you will not suffer as much as Haxorus losing 80 points in Attack. Guard Split is horrible and you only need to look at Cofagrigus stats to know why. At level 39, Cofagrigus will finally learn Shadow Ball for when you need to OHKO things in a turn instead of stalling them with Will O Wisp and Hex. The last moves are level 45, Grudge, level 51 Mean Look and level 57 Destiny Bond, '''none of them will have a great use in the game. For the level 1 moves, you can get '''Protect and Astonish, the first one paired with Toxic can let you mimic Ghetsis' Cofagrigus and make the game suffer the same thing you suffer when dealing with that annoying Pokémon. Astonish is just useless. Other Tutor move that can interest you will be Pain Split, a move that makes good use of Cofagrigus lower HP to creep the opponent and recover health, a good option for players that don't use healing items. For the TM department we have Energyball and Psychic as the main offensive coverage moves, letting Cofagrigus hit Water, Ground, Rock, Fighting and Poison types, as well as the Sap Sipper normal types that move around Unova. Both Shadow Ball and Will O Wisp can be recovered with TM giving you more space to plan Cofagrigus set for each battle. Toxic and Swagger are another two possible status move if you don't want Will O Wisp. Hidden Power is a last coverage option, being the best one is Fighting as you can hit Normal, Dark and Steel types with it. Recommended moveset: '' ''Full Offensive: Shadow Ball/Hex (with Will O Wisp), Psychic, Energyball, Hidden Power (Fighting)/Will O Wisp Full Support: Will O Wisp, Shadow Ball/Hex and two from the following: Power Split, Pain Split, Protect, Haze, Swagger. Mixed: Will O Wisp, Shadow Ball/Hex, Psychic/Energyball/Hidden Power (Fighting), Power Split/Haze/Protect/Pain Split. Recommended Teammates * Fighting-Types: The three types that Cofagrigus that struggles hitting are Steel, Dark and Normal-types, all of them weak to Fighting and at least one of them resisted by them. Some of this Pokémon can even hit Ghost-type or resist them easily. A few examples of this include Scrafty, Conkeldurr and Emboar. * Dark-Types: Being a slow Pokémon, most of the Ghost-types in the game outspeed and beat Cofagrigus, that's why a Dark-Type that can deal with this faster Pokémon is needed for the sarcophagus to succed. A few examples of this include Scrafty, Krookodile and Drapion. * Fast Hitters: We already say it, Cofagrigus is as slow as a slug and the options for it to outspeed any opponent are low. That's why it needs support from fast Pokémon that can hit their enemies before they can blink. Cofagrigus prefers the ones that have higher Attack than Special Attack, but the last ones work too. A few examples of this include Scolipede, Zoroark and Crobat. Other Yamask's stats Cofagrigus's stats * Which Nature do I want? '''Anything that lowers Attack and Speed works really well with Cofagrigus, as that are the stats that you are going to use the less. At the same time, you will want to have some push for the Special stats like Modest (-Atk, +SpAtk) or Calm (-Atk, +SpDef) as they aren't as high as the line's Defense, but natures like Bold (-Atk, +Def) or Relaxed (-Spe, +Def) are welcome too. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? '''For Clay you should be thinking about having a Cofagrigus, but if for some reason you can't have a Cofagrigus for that battle, evolve it for the PWT battles. * '''How good is the Yamask line in a Nuzlocke? '''This is a line that refuses to die, not matter how strong, scary or terrifying the rival is, Cofagrigus will not die. With access to a great support movepool, an ability that removes the rival's one and a amazing bulk, Cofagrigus is a Pokémon that really takes the rules of Nuzlocke seriously and avoids death at all cost to not make you feel bad. Even if you are not fan of Egypt, give this sarcophagus a try and enjoy tanking some of the most powerful hits from the game. * '''Weaknesses: Ghost, Dark * Resistances: Poison, Bug * Immunities: Normal, Fighting * Neutralities: Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Steel, Ground, Psychic, Dragon, Ice, Flying, Rock Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:To be reviewed